Realmspace
Realmspace is a crystal sphere containing the world Toril.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, pages 82 and 84''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, pages 92-95''SJR2 Realmspace'' Celestial bodies The Sun The Sun is Realmspace's primary and is a size H spherical fire body. Twelve sargassos orbit close to its surface.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, pages 82 and 84''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 93''SJR2 Realmspace'' The Sun chapter, pages 5-6 Anadia Anadia is a size B spherical earth body. It has xenophobic natives.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, pages 82 and 84''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 93''SJR2 Realmspace'' Anadia chapter, pages 7-11 Coliar Coliar is a size G spherical air body.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, pages 82 and 84''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 93''SJR2 Realmspace'' Coliar chapter, pages 12-17 Toril Toril is a size E spherical earth body. It has one moon, Selûne, and one asteroid cluster, the Tears of Selûne.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, pages 82 and 84''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, pages 93-94''SJR2 Realmspace'' Toril chapter, pages 18-31 Karpri Karpri is a size D spherical water body.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, pages 82 and 84''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres page 94''SJR2 Realmspace'' Karpri chapter, pages 32-35 Chandos Chandos is a size F spherical water body. It has unstable land.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, pages 82 and 84''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 94''SJR2 Realmspace'' Chandos chapter, pages 36-38 Glyth Glyth is a size E spherical earth body. It has three moons and four rings.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, pages 82 and 84''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, pages 94-95''SJR2 Realmspace'' Glyth chapter, pages 39-43 Garden Garden is a cluster of size A asteroids which are all earth bodies. Garden's asteroids have a common atmosphere and are held together with a giant plant. It has been classified as a liveworld. It has twelve moons.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, pages 82 and 84''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 95''SJR2 Realmspace'' Garden chapter, pages 44-46 H'Catha H'Catha is a size C flatworld water body. It has two moons.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, pages 82 and 84''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 95''SJR2 Realmspace'' H'Catha chapter, pages 47-50 Constellations The novel Into the Void by Nigel Findley mentions a few of the constellations in Realmspace: the Harp, the Sword and Dagger, and the Lady of Mystery. The Lady of Mystery was newly identified after the Time of Troubles, named after the new goddess born at that time (Mystra, who was formerly known as Midnight). The stars comprising that constellation were formerly considered to be two separate constellations, the Dragon of Dawn and the Firbolg.Into the Void, page 171. Appendix External Links * * [http://www.spelljammer.org/worlds/Realmspace/ Realmspace at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) * [http://www.wizards.com/forgottenrealms/ Official Forgotten Realms homepage] (at the Wizards of the Coast website) * [http://www.candlekeep.com/ Candlekeep] (the leading Forgotten Realms fan website) * [http://spelljammerportpaladine.isgreat.org/realmspace.html Realmspace sphere maps at Spelljammer: Port Paladine] References Connections Category:crystal spheres Category:Realmspace Category:CoAS canon Category:ItV canon Category:LotV canon Category:SJR2 canon